The aim is to develop methodology to obtain the hyperfine and quadrupole couplings of the nitrogens in ligands weakly bound to Cu(II) complexes. A thorough analysis of the experimental data from multifrequency ESEEM studies (S-band and X-band) resulted in an accurate determination of the nitrogen couplings. A method has been discovered for finding the exact cancellation point and accurately determining the characteristic parameters. By adjusting magnetic field, we were able to select individual geometric orientations of the binding site and to obtain nitrogen coordination distance with X-ray-like precision. Further progress was made on this continuing project in 1994.